Jimmy and Cindy's relationship
Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex are rivals and love interests in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. In the majority of the franchise, Jimmy and Cindy shared a huge rivalry in both academics and physical abilities. They seem to share a love/hate relationship, due to their criticism and competitiveness toward each other, but secret admiration of each other along with it. Jimmy is understandably annoyed with Cindy's insults and teasing, but still sees Cindy as a friend because she keeps him on his feet. Cindy tries to remind Jimmy of all the trouble he's caused and to think his plans through, but in his pride, Jimmy often doesn't listen and does what he wants instead. During season three, they begin to come to terms with their feelings, and they slowly drop their rivalry. Cindy picks on Jimmy and his friends less and less, and Jimmy notices the change and begins to attempt at showing her that he returns her feelings. However, their relationship status is somewhat inconsistent throughout the franchise, since they never admitted their feelings to each other. Romantic Moments *In the movie, when they fly rockets, they turn to each other and smile sweetly. Later, when Jimmy starts crying and feeling sorry for himself, and anxious about fixing his failures, she comforts him. *In Birth of a Salesman, Cindy was trying to buy Jimmy from his parents when the Robot Salesman Willie Loman 3000 was bargaining him. *Brobot, in his introductory episode, tells Cindy that Jimmy likes her. She smiles to a second before Brobot begins to tease. Jimmy denies the accusation, clearly embarrassed. *In I Dream of Jimmy, Jimmy had to wake Carl from his dream by doing something in the dream that would surprise Carl enough to make him realize it wasn't real life. As soon as Cindy appears, his first thought is to run up and kiss her, Which he does, and throws a disgusted face in Carl's direction after doing so,which did make him get the message. Jimmy later says to Carl that it was a "horrible desperate thing" he had to do, but acted very embarassed and guilty when Cindy approached him about it. *During Trading Faces, Cindy mentioned one of them had daydreamed a romantic situation between them, including holding hands as they walk, then kissing. They both insisted they hadn't been the one thinking of that, but the episode implies that had both imagined this at some point. *In Beach Party Mummy, Jimmy carries Cindy on his back, and they exchange smiles. Also, when the torch burns out inside the pyramid, Jimmy accidentally-or perhaps not accidentally-touches Cindy somewhere (we dont see where), which makes her yelp. *During The Retroville 9, they embrace for a victory hug, then push each other away in awkward embarrassment. *In "Return of the Nanobots", Jimmy wrote a poem with the intention of breaking his robots by making them name all digits of pi. The poem was: "Cindy sings the body electric, But she's still not as smart as me. She can't even compute the value of pi, Which I know equals three." To say someone sings the body electric is saying you find them physically attractive (which is a reference to a Whitman poem). Also, at the end of the episode when everyone reappears, Jimmy catches Cindy as she appears in the sky. They smile at each other before he drops her. *In Win, Lose and Kaboom!, they have an arc where they are trying to become better friends and nicer towards each other. Cindy keeps trying to warn Jimmy about the consequences of answering the space rock, but Jimmy doesn't listen and answers the rock anyway. When Jimmy causes them to lose the first two events, Cindy tries to vote him off their team, for the sake of the planet. Cindy tries to make amends later, but Jimmy brushes her off. During the race, Jimmy, realizing that he can't do everything on his own, finally trusts Cindy and his friends and lets them help win the race. Near the end they have a talk in the Candy Bar, settling the disagreements between them in that episode. They both lean in to kiss before an abrupt interruption, ruining the moment and leading to another argument. *Before the filming of a romantic scene between Jimmy and Cindy's characters in Lights! Camera! Danger!, Cindy accuses him of having planned it in order to kiss her. He argues that he hadn't, but tells her to "Just make sure you do justice to the material," and gives her a flirtatious smile and a wink. *In League of Villains Cindy stutters while trying to confess her feelings when they are about to be killed. Jimmy rushes off to save them, but acknoledges what she was attempting, kissing her on the cheek. At the end of the episode, he takes her hand as they walk to the Candy Bar together. *In Lady Sings the News Jimmy flirts with Cindy, and they are caught by Libby. Their secret relationship is then revealed to the kids at school, to their embarrassment. At the end of the episode, Jimmy kisses her for the first time. In an interview with the creators it was revealed that if season four had been ordered, Jimmy and Cindy would've finally fully acknowledged how pointless pretending to hate each other was, and would finally end up together (which was implied by the events of season 3, but not shown very much, due to their secrecy about it).